


Kissing Castiel

by Writer75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, French Kissing, Kissing, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer75/pseuds/Writer75





	Kissing Castiel

Kissing the angel was a religious experience. No matter what you believed or didn't before, you always believed in him. Prayed to him in times of need, even now when your only need was him.

Gentle as a hymn, his touch left you speaking in tongues, confessing each and every desire he summoned from deep within your soul... aching for absolution only he could give. Those lips you coveted, drifting over your sensitive pulse that makes you human moved higher, tracing over your sensitive earlobe, across your trembling jawline until it found it's physical match as you closed your eyes. Hallelujah.

Large hands moved to steady you as your lips finally met, gentle and soft, moving even closer as the very tip of his tongue swept across your lips, asking for permission. Lips parted, he continued, controlled yet urgent, pulsing, deepening the kiss within your all too receptive mouth leaving you hungry for the taste of his heavenly grace. You needed it. Now. Taking charge, you delve into his mouth's vault, swirling your tongue playfully around his. Glorious.

A moan escaped his vessel as he pulled you closer, your hands once twisted in the lapels of his over coat, now lay comfortably across his broad shoulders. As your lips began to fall away from one another, smaller, more intimate kisses replaced it, eyes began to flutter open...earthbound once again as sweet Enochian words fall from his lips. Amen.


End file.
